you make me crazier, crazier, crazier
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Their both rain soaked and her hair is every which way, and she prays to Merlin her eyeliner isn't running. Dedicated to Love From A Muggle, please R&R and thank you!


_Dedicated to Karabug (Love from a Muggle)_

_**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

_**Gone with the wind**_

She'd never been one for unexpected surprises, or chaotic adventures but she got them. And somewhere along all those unexpected surprises and chaotic adventures was a redhead who fell in love with studious, up tight, Hermione Granger.

7 years of being just friends will do that to someone, so it's not very surprising when Hermione realized she wants to spend the rest of her life with Ron Weasley. But what does surprise Hermione is how he proposes.

It's raining out. And she hates rain because it's so damn depressing, they're walking home under a pink umbrella when the wind becomes to strong and blows the umbrella out of Hermione's hand and into the street. She curses slightly getting ready to retrieve the thing when Ron yanks her arms around his neck.

Their both rain soaked and her hair is every which way, and she prays to Merlin her eyeliner isn't running.

"Hermione Granger." Ron whispered.

She smiled looking up into those blue eyes she's loved since day one.

"Ronald Weasley."

He kisses her passionately letting his hands roam into her rain soaked hair. Pulling away Ron kneels, even though he is standing in a puddle. He pulls out a small fire red box and opens it to reveal a little diamond ring.

"Marry me Mione?"

Hermione felt the tears come and nodded. Ron's smile spread from ear to ear on his wet face as he slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him wildly not caring about that wind swept little pink umbrella.

**_Till you opened the door_**

She waited silently, quietly. Ron was an Auror and although she knew he was with Harry tonight, she also knew what a dangerous job this was. He was investigating a case of killings made by some young wizards. Fresh from Hogwarts these kids had formed a gang called Entropy, such a _stupidstupid_ name for a gang and of kids on top of that.

The night before their wedding day and Ronald Weasley was out on some Auror mission making her worry sick. It was enough to drive any other wife-to-be absolutely insane. But Hermione was not like all the other wife's-to-be; Hermione understood sacrifice and pain, and all it took to get there. So she waited patiently, even if it was 2am.

At the first sound of noise she ran toward the fireplace. Ron smiled brushing off sot and ash, dropping his traveling cloak he lifted Hermione off the ground, spinning her around.

"Mione." Ron whispered kissing her lightly.

"I expected you to use the door." Hermione admitted wrapping her arms around him.

Ron smirked. "All part of the surprise."

She grinned reaching up and setting her forehead against his.

"You make me crazier Ronald Weasley."

Ron was home, and safe in her arms. And whatever he had just done didn't matter so much, because finally she had him in her arms and away from all the bad. Tomorrow would be their wedding day and Hermione couldn't help but think that she had waited all her life for this moment.

_**Feels like I'm Falling**_

She looked gorgeous in white silk. Staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror Hermione smiled. Today was the day; today Hermione Jane Granger became Hermione Jane Weasly. Today Ron and Hermione became one forever.

Molly looked at her gleefully. "I always knew you two would end up together!"

Laughing Hermione turned to stare at Ginny & Luna.

"Actually everyone did mum." Ginny murmured with a smirk.

Molly hit Ginny playfully. "We are so happy to officially welcome you into the family, Hermione darling."

"Thank you all so much. I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble Molly; I remember you were so stressed at Bill and Fleur's."

Shaking her head Molly grabbed the veil. "Hermione Granger, this is different."

Walking down the isle seemed to good to be true, like a blissful page out of all the fairy tales she had read as a child. Where Cinderella goes to the ball, or where Snow White is finally kissed by her Prince Charming. She was under a spell so powerful neither word nor actions could express the euphoria of their wedding day.

She had fallen deep and hard for her Prince Ronald. And even though he wasn't straight out of a fairy tale, Hermione couldn't have asked for a better guy.

**_Every sky was your own kind of blue_**

He was different from a regular husband and she realized that fast. He lavished her little gifts and trinkets. Each day she awoke and there was something new, whether he had made it or bought it, each day Ron surprised her. From roses on her pillow every night before she went to sleep or breakfast in bed every morning when she awoke. Ron was his own kind of man and a better one then Hermione had imagined.

So it was with out a doubt that they name their first child Rose (_from all the roses on her pillow_) because Hermione was quite found of them now. Where as before her marriage to Ron she hated flowers, they wilted so easily and then they became pesky things that attracted more bugs instead of love. But time had changed things Ron had _defiantly_ changed things.

_**Opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

The world was brighter with him as her husband, more colorful, softer, sweeter. Everything Hermione Granger had wanted. She watched as Ron stood by Hugo, helping him mount his broom. Hugo looked exactly like Ron except he had her color hair while Rosie had gotten the fire red Weasley hair.

Ron Weasley had changed everything for her. Hermione could remember the days they had spent as kids, laughing, fighting, and just being together. He had always driven her crazy and honestly not much had changed.

Ron Weasley still made her crazier.

_**A/N**__**: This fic is for and dedicated to Karabug (Love from A Muggle), because it was her birthday yesterday. So Merry Birthday darling! Now if everyone would please be so kind as to press the review button and leave me w lovely review, I would be ohsovery grateful! Please R&R and Thank you for reading! Much love and Butterbeer! **_


End file.
